


Старые солдаты

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: «Я услышал о штурмовике, который перешел на сторону Сопротивления, и понял, что должен увидеть тебя своими глазами».





	Старые солдаты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655517) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Спасибо огромное за бетинг Torie и van Miaow

Финн просыпается медленно, всё ещё чувствуя слабость из-за лекарств. Он вышел из комы всего несколько дней назад, и доктор говорит, что ему нужно как следует окрепнуть, прежде чем покинуть медотсек. Он смотрит на стул для посетителей, который По придвинул к койке, но там сидит не По — его место занял самый старый человек из всех, виденных Финном. Лысый, с длинной белой бородой, всё ещё сильный, но тонкий и высохший, с хрупкой, словно листья, кожей. Он держится очень прямо, в его позе откровенно читается военная выправка. 

Финн моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя, и пробует сесть. Тут же боль — притихшая, но не исчезнувшая, — прошивает его насквозь, и Финн вспоминает, что спина до сих пор заживает, и двигаться ему нельзя. 

Он задыхается от боли, но узнать, в чём дело, сейчас важнее. 

— Что случилось? Рей в порядке? Где По?

— Новый джедай? С ней всё хорошо. Она и мастер Скайуокер должны вернуться через несколько дней. А коммандер Дэмерон занят в патруле. Беспокоиться не о чем. 

Финн медленно, с облегчением выдыхает. 

— У меня неприятности? — спрашивает он.

Старик улыбается, и Финн замечает, что улыбка у него как у молодого.

— Совсем нет. Я услышал о штурмовике, который перешёл на сторону Сопротивления, и понял, что должен увидеть тебя своими глазами.

Финн напряжённо улыбается в ответ:

— Полагаю, таких в Сопротивлении не слишком много, да?

— Нет. Не было ни одного.

Финн долго размышляет над его словами. 

— Никогда?

— Никогда. Полагаю, c каждым, кто задумывался об этом, просто-напросто расправлялись.

Финн прежде не слышал ни о чём подобном, но это ничего не значило. Хотя идея казалась вполне логичной: Первый Порядок не хотел, чтобы солдаты думали, ну, вообще хоть о чём-нибудь. Тем более о том, что они могли бы уйти. Члены его собственного отряда назвали Финна предателем, и ему было бы больнее, если бы он хоть когда-нибудь чувствовал себя среди них своим и если бы они заботились о нём так, как Финн пытался позаботиться о них. 

— Ха. 

Старик скребёт бороду и кивает сам себе:

— Я был солдатом когда-то. Я бы воевал до сих пор, если бы генерал однажды не заявила мне, что я в отставке, — его лицо смягчается. — Она напоминает мне своего отца. У меня будут серьёзные неприятности, если генерал узнает, что я сказал это, но всё равно. Она напоминает мне его — точнее, лучшую его часть. Того человека, за которым я следовал на войне.

Финн обдумывает услышанное и решает, что заострять внимание на отце генерала Органы он не будет совершенно точно. Вместо этого он спрашивает: 

— Вы тоже были штурмовиком?

— Нет, сынок. Я был клон-солдатом. Личный номер КС-7567, но ты можешь звать меня Рекс. Я служил капитаном Великой армии Республики.

Финн пытается подсчитать, сколько лет должно быть Рексу, и решает, что его разум всё ещё затуманен воздействием обезболивающих. Потому что цифра, которая у него получается, просто не может оказаться верной.

— Как это возможно? Я думал, все клоны давно умерли из-за ускоренного старения. Ой, без обид, Рекс. Капитан. Сэр.

Рекс машет рукой. 

— Какие обиды. Так и было — в смысле, со старением, — но после битвы за Эндор учёные Новой Республики выяснили, как это исправить.

Он хмурится.

— Большинство моих братьев умерло за много лет до этого, но некоторые из нас продержались чуть подольше.

Рекс невидящим взглядом смотрит в пространство перед собой.

— Насколько мне известно, теперь остался только я.

— Ох, мне... Ох. Это звучит тяжело.

— Переживу, — ворчливо отвечает Рекс, и Финн просто не может не улыбнуться. — Сопротивление создано из неудачников, отщепенцев и последних в своём роде, Финн. Ты станешь здесь своим.

— Надеюсь на это, сэр.

Рекс медленно поднимается, и Финну кажется, что он слышит скрип старых костей.

— Когда выберешься отсюда, приходи повидать меня. Я расскажу тебе кое-что о том, как сражаться рядом с джедаями. Никто не разбирается в этом лучше нас, клонов.

С другой стороны, никто не разбирается лучше и в уничтожении джедаев, если Финн помнит всё верно, но сейчас он не станет думать об этом. Раз генерал доверяет Рексу, и Финн не будет сомневаться (хотя он мог бы рассказать обо всем Рей, когда она вернётся). 

Он скрипит зубами от боли, но всё же поднимает руку в салюте — таком, который принят здесь, а не которому его научили, когда он был кадетом, и говорит:

— Да, сэр.

Рекс салютует ему тоже — чётко и точно, как это сделал бы человек вполовину моложе его.

— Вольно, солдат. Ты отлично справишься. 

Он разворачивается и выходит из медотсека, улыбаясь. 

Финн откидывается на подушки и в очередной раз поражается тому, насколько удивительна галактика и как много необычного ему ещё предстоит увидеть.


End file.
